


If you See him/ If you see Her

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: If you see him/ If you see her by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn (Amazon music)





	If you See him/ If you see Her

**Author's Note:**

> If you see him/ If you see her by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn (Amazon music)

Optimus looks out the window of the transport, he knows he’s out there. Somewhere. He knows the mechs he hangs out with. Anytime he asks about him they say they haven’t seen him. How could a mech like that just disappear? Without a trace.

How could she disappear too, they are one and the same, a different flip of the coin. She has different friends than him. They tell nothing either. 

The transport stops at the station, for a moment he sees a blur of white in the background. Spark pulsing fast. If only Ironhide hadn’t said those things to him, or to her. How could he even get a message to them to let them know that he still wants them? That nothing has changed. That his bodyguard was jealous and overprotective. He falls back against the wall as the transport leaves him at the station where he first met Snow.


End file.
